familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nambour, Queensland
| postcode = 4560 | est = 1870 | area = 14.9 | coordinates = | latd =26 |latm =37 |lats = 37 | longd =152 |longm =57 |longs = 33 | pushpin_label_position = left | elevation = 369 | timezone = AEST | utc = +10 | mintemp = 14.0 | maxtemp = 25.8 | rainfall = 1694 | lga = Sunshine Coast | stategov = Nicklin | fedgov = Fairfax | dist1 = 104 | dir1 = N | location1 = Brisbane | dist2 = 30 | dir2 = SW | location2 = Noosa | dist3 = 13 | dir3 = NW | location3 = Maroochydore | near-nw = Image Flat Highworth | near-n = Parklands | near-ne = | near-e = Rosemount Bli Bli | near-w = Burnside | near-se = Kiels Mountain | near-s = Coes Creek Woombye | near-sw = Perwillowen Towen Mountain West Woombye }} Nambour is a town in South East Queensland, Australia, north of the state capital, Brisbane. The town lies in the sub-tropical hinterland of the Sunshine Coast at the foot of the Blackall Range and has a population of 10,221. It was the administrative centre and capital of the Maroochy Shire and is now the administrative centre of the Sunshine Coast Region. The greater Nambour region includes the surrounding suburbs such as Burnside, Coes Creek and Perwillowen, for example, and has an estimated population of 15,550.Queensland Government Population Estimates accessed 25 March 2011 Etymology Callistemon viminalis after which Nambour is named]] The name is derived from the Aboriginal word "naamba", referring to the red-flowering bottle brush Callistemon viminalis.Sunshine Coast Regional Council Library - Local Histories - Nambour accessed 26 March 2011 History of Currie Street in Nambour circa 1932]] The area now known as Nambour, was first settled in 1870. The town was then called Petrie's Creek. In 1890 the Maroochy Divisional Board was established. In 1891, the rail link with Brisbane was completed, and at its opening Petrie's Creek was renamed "Nambour", after the Nambour cattle station. A fire in 1924 destroyed many of the timber buildings along the main street. Petrie's Creek Post Office opened on 1 June 1888 (a receiving office had been open from 1885, originally known as Carrollo) and was renamed Nambour by 1890. Along the middle of the roadway of Mill, Currie and Howard Streets, a piece of Queensland Rail history is still on display - the Nambour to Coolum Tramline. The Tramline was used to transport passengers and sugar cane in the early 1920s. The Tramline forms part of the Moreton Central Sugar Mill Cane Tramway,Cane Tramways of Moreton Central Mill Co. Ltd Singleton, C.C. Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, October 1957 pp153-157 most of which has now been removed; although the track and signal lighting still remain. The town was bypassed by the Bruce Highway on 16 October 1990. This alleviated most of the local traffic congestion. The Nambour & District Historical Museum, more widely known as the Nambour Museum, is located in the centre of town at 18 Mitchell Street. The museum is open to the public every Wednesday and Saturday between 1pm and 4pm. At other times, access may be arranged for group visitors such as retirement villages, schools and tour operators.Nambour Museum accessed 27 March 2011 Heritage listings Nambour has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * Mill Street, Currie Street, Howard Street: Nambour Section of the Moreton Central Sugar Mill Cane Tramway * 17 & 19 Mill Street, and 14 & 16 Bury Street: Moreton Central Sugar Mill Worker's Housing (former) * Store Road: Tramway Lift Bridge over Maroochy River Demographics In the 2006 census, 47.2% of the population were males, and 52.8% were females. The median age was 39 and 14.1% were born overseas (main responses included England, New Zealand, Germany, Scotland, Philippines). Aboriginals and Torres Strait Islanders comprised 3.2% of the population.Census 2006 Nambour (Maroochy Shire) accessed 25 March 2011 Politics Nambour is represented by the following politicians: Economy Nambour's primary industry has been sugar, with extensive cane fields surrounding the town, and the Moreton Sugar Mill in the town centre. The mill itself began operating in 1897 until it was closed in 2003. The long term future of the sugar industry in the area is in doubt. Other industries in the area include tourism, and the growing of tropical fruits. The Big Pineapple tourist attraction on the southern outskirts of the town (closed in October 2010 following its sale) reflects both of these pursuits. Other tourist attractions include Thrill Hill Waterslide Park,Thrill Hill Waterslide Park accessed 25 March 2011 the Big Cow, and the Big Macadamia nut. Situated near Nambour is the Queensland Government's Maroochy Research Station which is a major subtropical fruit and nut research and extension centre. The 61 ha research facility was established in 1945, and has an office and laboratory complex, glasshouses, netted orchards, postharvest coolrooms and a biotechnology facility. With access to national and international funding sources, specialist staff often work in conjunction with investigators from other research agencies.Maroochy Research Station accessed 16 March 2011 The main shopping areas in Nambour are Nambour Plaza on Ann Street which has approximately 40 stores, Centenary Square Shopping Centre on Currie Street, and Nambour Central Mall on the corners of Lowe, Short & Ann Street. Nambour is a Transition Town which means that it is part of a world wide, grass roots community movement that seeks to raise awareness and create positive outcomes to help mitigate the ongoing effects of climate change and peak oil within the local community. Infrastructure Transport The TransLink Transit Authority (known as TransLink) is the authority that coordinates and integrates the public rail and bus services in South-East Queensland, of which Nambour is in Zone 17. Nambour is serviced by several Queensland Rail passenger trains, including the Tilt Train and is approximately one and a half hours north of Brisbane by rail. Regular services depart from Nambour railway station and use Nambour and Gympie North railway line. The car is a popular mode of transport for Nambour residents, with the region connected to Brisbane via the Bruce Highway which forms part of the M1 motorway. Many intercity and interstate coach operators also operate daily bus services to Brisbane using the major corridors. The local bus service is operated by Sunbus which has various routes between Nambour and Noosa and the Sunshine Coast, including one via Eumundi. Nambour is also served by Sunshine Coast Airport, with direct flights to and from Sydney, Melbourne and Lady Elliot Island. The airport is approximately 25 minutes east of Nambour by car. Brisbane Airport is approximately one hour and ten minutes south of Nambour by car. Health Nambour Hospital is located on Hospital Road and provides, among other services, diagnostic, surgical, general medical, emergency, intensive care, and aged care services for the Sunshine Coast-Wide Bay Health Service District.Nambour Hospital Nambour Selangor Private Hospital is located on Netherton Street. It provides a range of health care services, including gynaecological, obstetric and maternity services and a special care nursery. The Hospital also houses two operating theatres, medical and surgical wards, a maternity unit, a specialised renal dialysis unit, an intensive care unit and day surgery services. Private specialists’ consulting suites and radiology services are co-located within the Hospital campus.Nambour Selangor Private Hospital Utilities The distribution network company that provides electricity to Nambour residents is Energex. On 1 July 2010, Sunshine Coast Regional Council's Water Services (along with Moreton Bay Regional Council), moved over to the recently created water body, Unity Water. Unity Water was created by the Queensland Government as part of the State's takeover of South East Queensland's water facilities, dams and water supply networks. Moreton Bay and Sunshine Coast Regional Councils own 50% of Unity Water. Culture Arts and Entertainment The Nambour Civic Centre, located on Civic Way, is an arts and entertainment venue that includes cinema, music, theatre, dance and other events.Nambour Civic Centre accessed 7 March 2011 The Nambour Lind Lane Theatre, located on Mitchell Street, is another live theatre venue.Nambour Lind Lane Theatre accessed 11 March 2011 Nambour Originals (sibling of Peregian Originals held at Peregian Beach) is an open air community event that involves live music in a picnic style format. It is held at 1pm every 2nd and 4th Sunday of each month at Quota Park Amphitheatre on Matthews Street. The facilities at Quota Park include barbecues, a sheltered area, shady trees, a kids play area, toilets and parking.Nambour Originals accessed 24 March 2011 Nambour’s Moonlight Markets are held in the Town Square on Lowe Street on the final Friday of every month from 5 to 9pm.Moonlight Markets accessed 7 March 2011 The Nambour Festival, which began as the Nambour Sugar Festival in the 1980s, has been held at Quota Park since 2008. The festival showcases local musicians, entertainers, cooking demonstrations, local produce, a diverse range of activities for children, and market stalls.Nambour Festival accessed 24 March 2011 The Sunshine Coast Agricultural Show was first held in 1905 in Woombye. The first show in Nambour was held in 1909. Today, the Sunshine Coast Agricultural Show is a modern three day show full of agricultural, community and entertainment events.Nambour Show accessed 24 March 2011 The Queensland Home Garden Expo is a three day gardening event held at the Nambour Showgrounds.Queensland Home Garden Expo accessed 24 March 2011 The Suncoast Growers Markets are held at the Suncoast Christian College car park, on the Nambour Connection Road at nearby Woombye, on Saturdays from 6:30am to 12pm.Suncoast Growers Market accessed 24 March 2011 The Nambour Orchid Society was founded in 1955 and meets at 2pm every fourth Saturday of the month, except during December, in the Buffalo Lodge Hall on Price Street.Nambour Orchid Society accessed 29 March 2011 Nambour is the fifth town mentioned in the original (Australian) version of the song "I've Been Everywhere". Media The daily local newspaper is the Sunshine Coast Daily which is published by APN News & Media. There is also a weekly news service provided by the Nambour Weekly which is published on Wednesdays.Nambour Weekly accessed 27 March 2011 The Nambour Chronicle was published from 1903 until it ceased publication in the 1980s.Nambour Chronicle accessed 27 March 2011 Nambour is served by the following television channels: Nambour is also in the television broadcast licence areas of Brisbane (metro), enabling most areas of the Sunshine Coast to receive the commercial Brisbane stations. Subscription television services Foxtel and Austar are also available. Nambour is served by the following radio stations: Many community access stations, as well as some Brisbane stations can also be received. Sport The Nambour-Yandina United Football Club is located at North Street in nearby Yandina.Nambour-Yandina United Football Club accessed 19 March 2011 The Nambour Wildcats Soccer Club is part of the Sunshine Coast Churches Soccer Association and was established in 1976, it is one of the largest sporting clubs in the region with over 350 players from U6 to senior Mens, Ladies and Over 35's.Nambour Wildcats accessed 31 March 2011 The Nambour Crushers Rugby League Club was established in 1985. The grounds are situated at 22 Crusher Park Drive. The Crushers have teams in all grades from Under 7s to A Grade and number approximately 300 players.Nambour Crushers accessed 25 March 2011 The Nambour Rugby Union Club entered the Sunshine Coast District Rugby Union Competition in 1981. The club is known as the "Toads". The club`s ground is situated on Laidlaw Road in nearby Woombye. Nambour fields four "Senior" sides in the Sunshine Coast Competition: A Grade, Reserve Grade and U19`s as well as a women's team. A junior club with teams from under 7s through to under 17s also runs. Nambour were local premiers in 1912 and 1913.Nambour Rugby Union Club accessed 27 March 2011 The Nambour and Districts Netball Association is made up of clubs from Yandina, Burnside, Nambour, Woombye, Palmwoods and the school based Saints club.Nambour and Districts Netball accessed 27 March 2011 Nambour Cricket Club is part of the Sunshine Coast Cricket Association and has played on the Nambour showgrounds since the early 1890s when a Nambour team competed against teams from nearby towns. The club caters for players of all age groups from six-year-olds to all standards of senior players.Nambour Cricket Club accessed 27 March 2011 Nambour has two tennis clubs. The Nambour and District Tennis Association is located on Washington Street. The Nambas Tennis Club is located at the Nambour Showgrounds, on Coronation Avenue. The Nambour Golf Club is located on Nambour Connection Road, Nambour.Nambour Golf Club accessed 19 March 2011 The Nambour Aquatic Centre is located in Petrie Park and has heated pools all year round. The complex offers a variety of activities including a 50m heated pool, a 25m heated enclosed pool, toddler pools and fountains/play area, a learn to swim program, aqua aerobics classes, and a poolside cafe.Nambour Aquatic Centre accessed 25 March 2011 The Sunshine Coast Police Citizens Youth Club is located on Youth Avenue in Nambour and includes activities such as basketball, boxing, gymnastics, judo, a recording studio, squash, tennis, swimming, volleyball, after school and vacation care, gymnasium and weights, and fitness classes.Sunshine Coast Police Citizens Youth Club accessed 19 March 2011 People Nambour is where tennis star, Pat Rafter, made his debut.Enough Rope with [[Andrew Denton] transcript] accessed 24 December 2006 His name has been on the wall of the local tennis club since he won the junior championship as a sixteen-year-old. Pat went on to win the U.S. Open twice. Famous people born in Nambour include National Rugby League player Billy Slater, cricketer Ashley Noffke, professional surfer Joel Parkinson, former Prime Minister and former Foreign Minister Kevin Rudd, former Deputy Prime Minister and former Treasurer Wayne Swan, 1991 British Open winner Ian Baker-Finch, internationally successful music producer and songwriter Mike Chapman, Powderfinger drummer Jon Coghill and Queensland Bulls Batsman Lee Carseldine. Kevin Rudd attended Nambour State High School as did Wayne Swan and Queensland Speaker Fiona Simpson. Max Gaylard, United Nations Assistant Secretary-General currently working as Deputy Special Coordinator for the Middle East Peace Process and United Nations coordinator for humanitarian and development activities in the Occupied Palestinian Territory is also from Nambour.UN Bio Note Mike Chapman, an Australian record producer and songwriter who was a major force in the British pop music industry in the 1970s was born in Nambour in 1947. Daniel Keighran was born in Nambour in 1983. In 2012, he was awarded Australia's military highest honour, the Victoria Cross for Australia for bravery during the Battle of Derapet in Afghanistan in 2010. Education * Nambour Special School is located on Windsor Drive and is for children aged 5 to 18 years.Nambour Special School accessed 28 March 2011 The following primary schools are in, or near to, Nambour: * Nambour State School is located on Coronation Avenue.Nambour State School accessed 27 March 2011 * Burnside State School is located on Blaxland Road.Burnside State School accessed 27 March 2011 * Blackall Range Independent School is located on Mapleton Road, Kureelpa.Blackall Range Independent School * St Joseph's Primary School is located on Currie Street.St Joseph's Primary School accessed 2 April 2011 The following secondary schools are in, or near to, Nambour: * Nambour State High School is located on Carroll Street.Nambour State High School accessed 27 March 2011 * Burnside State High School is located on Blaxland Road.Burnside State High School accessed 31 March 2011 * St John's College is located on Perwillowen Road.St John's College accessed 27 March 2011 * Nambour Christian College is located on McKenzie Road, Woombye.Nambour Christian College accessed 31 March 2011 * Suncoast Christian College is located on the corner of Schubert and Kiel Mountain Roads, Woombye.Suncoast Christian College accessed 31 March 2011 * Blackall Range Independent School is located on Mapleton Road, Kureelpa. The following tertiary institutions are in, or near to, Nambour: * Sunshine Coast Institute of TAFE has its largest campus in Nambour on Windsor Road set in landscaped grounds, with gardens, lawns, native trees and a winding creek. The Nambour Campus offers courses including child care, community welfare work, lifestyle and leisure, conservation and land management, horticulture, construction, fashion, graphic design, music, photography, interior design, renewable energy, and building design and technology.Nambour Campus accessed 27 March 2011 * University of the Sunshine Coast is located in nearby Sippy Downs. Climate |date=January 2011 }} See also * List of world's largest roadside attractions Notes External links * *University of Queensland: Queensland Places:Nambour Category:Suburbs of the Sunshine Coast, Queensland Category:Towns in Queensland Category:Settlements established in 1870